What am I too You
by Sesshomarubyheart
Summary: Sesshomaru love story. What happens when Sakura is forced to become a lord's slave? Does she fall in love with him? Would he be able to fall in love with her and show emotions to her as well?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was walking the dirty path she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She never did there was no point in it. She just walked and wherever she ended up is where she ended up. She never paid attention to the people that passed her special since it was very little that passed her. She yawned lightly she was getting very tired since it was very late at night. She could hear the bubbling of the hot spring that was close by. She closed her eyes for a second and then you walked over to the hot spring and took off your kimono. You walked into the warm water and which made you yawn again. You knew you were tired but your body was aching with some pain that the hot water was already taking care of. You had to make sure you didn't fall asleep while you were in the water. You could hear the rustle of leaves and the underbrush. You looked up as you saw a green imp come out from the bushes.

"Well what do we have here?" you asked coming over to the side of the hot spring the imp was on. You put your arms on the edge of the pool and leaned your head on your arms and looked at the imp.

"Wretched women what are you doing here?" it asked frustrated

"What does it look like I'm doing? I was relaxing till you came along." You said poking the imp lightly

"Don't touch me wench," it said angrily

"My name is not wench its Sakura so use it or you will be drowned." You said evilly

"Don't talk to me like that I am higher than you would ever be wench," it said again

"Ok that's it," you said as your eyes flashed a different color. You grabbed the imp and held it under water. All of a sudden a girl came out from where the imp had been.

"Oh sorry miss, have you seen Master Jaken? Um he is a little green imp," you said and when you finished saying that a dog demon came up behind her.

"Who knows sweetie maybe I have maybe I haven't," you smiled lightly

"Let him go," the demon said coldly

"Why should I?" you questioned

He growled at you and you sighed then let the imp go and put him back on the ground.

"Stupid wench you shall pay for that," it yelled angrily at you

"Oh I will," you said smiling as your eyes changed to their demon color as well as your hair.

The imp screeched a little as your appearance changed to that of a dog demon one.

"Yea you should be scared I'm a dog demon and I can hide my appearance so well." You got out of the spring then and put your kimono back on and started to walk away. You where stopped though by the other demon he stood in your way.

"Get out of my way now," you said

"Don't talk to me that way," he said with a growl

"If you don't think I know who you are your wrong your Lord Sesshomaru and I don't care if you are a lord I will treat you how I treat everyone else." You said and when you had finished saying that he growled at you annoyed and angered by what you said. You stepped around him and continued to walk before he grabbed your arm and pinned you against a tree.

"Talk to me again that way and see what happens," he threatened you


	2. Chapter 2

"Yea and what will you do to me Lord Sesshomaru," you emphasized his name slowly

He growled lowly at you again. But let go of you and walked away with his followers. You walked a different way than him. Walking somehow became slower and more uneventful than ever. You stretched your arms over your head and yawned lightly.

"Uh I'm tired and it's not even dark yet. But where am I going to sleep? Why am I talking to myself out loud? UH I must be going crazy."

In the distant you could hear yelling of other people.

"Mh that could be interesting I should go see what is happening," you said and walked towards the voices

When you got closer you could see the group of people. There was three human's one was a monk; another was a demon slayer and the other one you couldn't tell. You could see a half dog demon and then two full blooded demons. The dog demon looked a lot like Lord Sesshomaru so you where guessing you had come across his half brother. The arguing stopped when they had noticed you and you walked closer to them. They took defensive positions.

"Oh are you all worried I will do something?" you questioned them

"What do you want?" the half demon growled out

"Nothing just came to see what the commotion was about," you said lightly

"Well go away," one of the humans said

You smiled lightly at them.


	3. Chapter 3

You smiled lightly at them, "Now that's not very nice to say to a woman you should be more respectful."

"Well we don't have to be respectful at all now be on your way," the demon growled

You looked at him then smirked you knew what he was, "Ah what's wrong little one you upset that you're only a half bred?" you questioned with a smirk on your lips

He growled at you and then charged at you pulling his sword out it transformed as soon as it was out of its sheath. As he charged he moved his sword up then down and you could hear him say, "Wind-Scar," as it touched the ground. You jumped out of the way and landed perfectly standing on a branch. You began taunting the Hanyou, "Is that really all you got?" you questioned him.

He was infuriated and you could tell he began to be reckless with his attacks that you could easily avoid. His companies where yelling at him to stop but he wasn't listening to him. Soon out of nowhere the sound of two swords hitting could be heard.

There was a slight growl that you heard from someone. You turned from where you where and saw Sesshomaru. "Well, well if it isn't Lord Sesshomaru. What are you doing here?" you questioned him.

"Ending someone destroying my land," Sesshomaru said glaring at his brother.

"He has such a temper its fun to mess with," you said laughing lightly

Sesshomaru turned and looked at you but didn't say anything. "Stop destroying my land hanyou."

"Inuyasha, let's just go," The girl said

"No Kagome I am going to get that wench," he said to her

"Oh come on now we have more important things to do," Shippou said to him

You landed on the ground with ease and walked over to the two brothers'. "Well isn't this a sight have you two ever been told you look just like each other," you said smiling you wanted to see what happened when you touched nerves with them.

They both looked at you when you said what you did. They were apparently furious with what you had said. "And you both have the same temper as well I see."

"What are you trying to do?" The demon slyer said to you

"I just want to see what happens; this is the most fun I've had in years." You said to her

"You realize that it could end badly," she said to you

You shrugged and in an instant where back in your human form they all looked at you with shocked expressions. You bowed slightly and smiled as you stood back up, "I shall see you all soon," you said with a smile and turned to leave.

"What the hell you can't just do that then leave," Inuyasha yelled towards you

You turned and looked towards him, "Do what?" you asked

"Insult me turn your appearance and then leave," he said

"I'm pretty sure I just did it," you said and turned to leave again. You started to walk down the path in your human form.

"She is odd," Kagome said to Inuyasha

Sesshomaru looked towards his brother and moved away from him, "I don't have time for you I'll deal with you later," he said and started to walk away from his brother. He walked in the direction that you had gone in. He soon caught up to you; you were in a field. He looked at you from where he was.

"What are we doing here Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said to Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru looked at her, "Go and stay with Ah-Un till I come back Rin."

"Okay Lord Sesshomaru," she said and skipped over to Ah-Un

"Jaken go with her," Sesshomaru said to him

"Yes Mi Lord," Jaken then walked over to where Rin and Ah-Un was.

Sesshomaru then started to walk to where you stood. You heard him before he got to you.

"Well, well Lord Sesshomaru to what do I owe this pleasure to?" you questioned him

"You got my mutt of a brother to destroy my land I think I deserve for you to repay the cost of it," he said in his authority monotone voice.

You looked at him and laughed lightly, "I will do no such thing."

"I think you will," he said stepping closer to you

"And what if I refuse?" you questioned

"You don't get an option you will do what I say. You caused the destruction of my land and now you will become my servant to repay it."

You looked at him, "I will not do that at all you can just forget about that now."

He looked at you and smirked, "You will like I said you have no choice in the matter," he said to you


	4. Chapter 4

You looked at him as your appearance once again turned to your true form. Your eyes turned purple as you looked at him. "I am not going with you to become your servant," you said as you began to walk away. He grabbed a hold of your arm and then threw you over his shoulder.

"Put me down you fucking bastard!" you screamed at him

He didn't answer you just continued to walk as you kept hitting him to get him to put you down. He was stronger then you and you knew it. When Sesshomaru came to where Rin was she light up to him being back.

"Who do you have with you Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked him

"Rin don't pester Lord Sesshomaru with you stupid childish questions," Jaken said to her

"Okay Master Jaken," Rin said to him

"You're lucky I can't get to you right now you dumb little imp," you growled out at him

"Lord Sesshomaru can I ask the pretty lady her name?" Rin asked

Sesshomaru just nodded his head to her.

"What is your name?" Rin asked you

"Sakura," you said looking at her

"Oh that means cherry blossoms," Rin said smiling lightly

You nodded your head at her and smiled lightly. "Put me down," you said to Sesshomaru once again.

And like before he didn't answer you. By late afternoon early night you arrived back at his castle.  
>When you were on the main part of his grounds did he put you down. You knew you couldn't go anywhere now just because of how many people where around. You looked around at everything that was around you and in front of you.<p>

"Rin go play, Jaken watch her," Sesshomaru said to the two

"Yes Mi Lord," Jaken said and he and Rin went off.

"Come," Sesshomaru said to you

You really didn't want to follow him but you had no choice. You followed him inside some of the servants stopped for a second to look at you. You continued to walk with Sesshomaru. You really didn't want to be there with him. He walked into a room you where assuming it was his study room you shut the door behind you as he took a seat. It was quiet for a few.


	5. Chapter 5

"You can forget about me doing anything for you," you said to him

"And what makes you think I won't make you," he said a smirk playing on his lips.

"You really think I care what you fucking do to me?" you questioned him

He stood up and soon had you pinned to a wall by your throat, "You will watch your tone with me wench," he growled out.

"I will do no such fucking thing," you said growling back at him. His hand tightened around your throat and you refused to back down. He continued to watch your reaction and glared at you.

"And like I said before you and your brother have a short temper," you said

He growled loudly at you, "Don't compare me to that half bred," he said

"Well you two do have the same father if I remember the stories correctly."

His hand tightened again cutting off your oxygen supply you couldn't breathe but you still weren't giving up. He just smirked at you and then let you go walking over to his desk and sitting down once again. "I now know what you are going to do. You're going to be my personal servant."

You stared at him, "No I will not," you said standing up once again.

"Oh yes you will you have no choice," he said looking at you with that smirk on his lips.

Soon a servant came into the room she was an older looking women then the others he had about the castle. "Mika take her and get her into a kimono. One that fits to my liking she is my newest personal servant."

"Sure Mi Lord," Mika said as she bowed lightly and turned to you, "Follow me." She headed out the door and you reluctantly followed her. You walked with her up a few flight of stairs. "Well Sesshomaru hasn't taken a new personal servant in a while you must intrigue him or infuriate him a lot," Mika said to you. You looked at her as she stopped at a door she opened it and walked in and you followed her in. You stood behind her as she opened a closet and was going through some clothes.

"What's your name?" she finally asked you as she looked through the clothes

"My name is Sakura," you said lightly to her

"Sakura that's a beautiful name," she said to you


	6. Chapter 6

You just nodded your head to her then. She turned back around with a kimono in her hands, "This should fit you perfectly then," she said. She handed the kimono to you and pointed you into a room so you could go change. You soon came back out with the kimono on. It was a black kimono with cherry blossoms on it. It had semi short sleeves and it went down to just above your knees.

Mika nodded her head in approval, "He should like that just fine," she said

"I don't get it you're the oldest one here but all his other servants here are young..." you said

"Your wondering why I am here," she said, "I have been here since he was a child I helped raise him plus I am also the medicine lady as well," she said to you.

You nodded your head lightly to her and didn't say anything else. "Well shall we go see what Sesshomaru thinks of your outfit?"

"I don't really care what he thinks of the outfit," you said crossing your arms over your chest.

She laughed lightly, "You intrigue and enrage him," she said to you as she exited the room, "Come now." You followed her out of the room and back down to the study. She stopped at the doors and knocked on it.

"Enter," came Sesshomaru's voice.

Mika opened the door, went in, and then you followed her in as well. "Does this suit your liking Mi Lord?" Mika asked looking at him.

He looked up from his papers and looked at your outfit. He gave Mika a proving nod, "Very good. Now if you would show her everything she's going to need to know about."

She bowed lightly, "Yes Mi Lord."

She left with you out of the room. "Well where would you like to start Sakura at the top or the bottom?"

"Bottom is fine," you said

You headed to the kitchen where the other's where while she was showing you and telling you everything you would need to know some of the girls talked to Mika.

"Who's the new girl Mika?" a girl around your age asked

"This is Sakura the lord's new personal servant," she said to them

"Why? He doesn't need any more personal servants he has us and we are just fine," another girl said rather annoyed.

"I don't question his decisions and you shouldn't either," she said looking at the girl. Mika had finished in the kitchen and started to walk out and pointed to some other stuff that you would need to know as well. She then headed up the stairs and to a room. You looked at her.

"This here is the Lord's room you should know where it is," she said to you

"And why should I know that?" you questioned her

"He likes to be served in his room at times," she said to you.

You looked at her and then shook your head, "I rather be dead then serve him," you said crossing your arms once again over your chest.

She laughed at you lightly, "You are going to amuse and infuriate him," she said as she started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" you questioned her

"To go to my room you should go see if the Lord needs anything," Mika said to you

You looked at her you didn't want to at all but in the end you made your self go to his study, "I hate this I hate this I hate this," you said as you knocked lightly on his door. And just to prove you weren't going to listen because you didn't want to be his servant you walked in seconds after you knocked giving him no time to tell you to come in. He looked up at you as you entered the room and shut the door.

"I didn't tell you to come in," he said with a monotone.

"I really don't care since you are forcing me to be your personal servant. Why don't you just get one of your enthusiastic slut servants to come help you with everything and I can just go."

"That's not how it works," he said looking down.

You walked over to his desk and put your hands on it as you're leaned slightly towards him, "Do you really think I give a fuck how it works. I don't care who you are, I don't care if you are supposedly higher up then me, and I am no one's personally fucking servant." You had finished and when you did he put down what he was writing with and then leaned back in his seat looking at you.

Sesshomaru could handle things to a certain extent when he wanted to you where in fact amusing and infuriating him at the same time he just hadn't decided yet which one was stronger. "Go get me a drink," he finally said to you

"No," you said plainly

"Do it wench you don't want to face the punishment," he said coldly

"You think I really care?" you questioned him

In an instant you where pinned against the wall his hand at your throat. You soon felt a searing pain on your shoulder you looked at it from the corner of your eye. Sesshomaru's claws where dripping poison onto your shoulder it hurt but your defiance and yourself pride wouldn't let you give in to it you just looked straight at him. It hurt ever drop was agonizing but your facial expression was mutual except for your eyes that where just glaring at him. In return Sesshomaru was just watching you as well watching and waiting for the look he knew would come eventually. It always had even with the most strong willed demons that he had. You where proving to be stronger willed then he had originally thought. After awhile he finally pulled back his hand his other hand that was around your neck was tightened as he leaned closer to you.

"Do what I say wench or it can be a lot worse than this," he said coldly

"I didn't give in to this; what makes you think I will to something else you do to me?" you questioned him

You where beyond aggravating to him he let you go, "Go find Mika and have her fix you up and then bring me my drink." He ordered as he went back to his desk.

You just left the room and soon found Mika in a room. She looked at you and shook her head lightly. "You're lucky I was not outside at the moment," she said to you. She motioned for you to sit. After you had sat down she came over and looked at your shoulder. You saw her squint slightly from the corner of your eye. "Did you not cry out in pain?" she questioned you

"No," you said plainly to her

She shook her head once again, "it wouldn't be this bad if you had. He got down to the bone you're lucky that you didn't go into shock." She said as she but some herbs on it and bandaged it up. "Now go do what he asks of you I don't need to be seeing you ever hour," she said and sent you on your way.


	7. Chapter 7

After she had sent you off you had gone to the kitchen and had gotten him his precious drink and the container that had the rest of it. You soon where back in his study but this time he wasn't alone there were a couple other men with him. He looked up at you, "What have I told you?" he questioned

"What have I told you?" you questioned back at him

"A new servant Lord Sesshomaru?" one of the men questioned

Sesshomaru watched you as he answered, "Yes just acquired her today," he said

"Well you must have acquired her for her appearance then and not for her obedience," another said, "Oh and the plus for you she's a youki dog." He added

In plain terms he was basically just saying you where a full fledge dog demon. You walked over to Sesshomaru's desk and set the drink down on the table. Your hair was up at the moment hiding the true length of your hair and the color as well.

"And what is your name by the way?" the finally guy asked.

You didn't say anything for a moment, "Sakura," you said to him finally, "Need anything else," you said to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at you and smirked lightly, "Not at the moment but stay over there I will need you in a few," he said

You would scream but you didn't feel like it so you stood where you were told to. After awhile you realized who the men were they were lords from the other lands. "So what land are you originally from," One of them asked you as he was still looking over papers.

"Nowhere," you said to him smirking lightly.

"That isn't an answer," he said turning his head to look at you for a second.

Sesshomaru was going to deal with your attitude later but at the moment he was just looking over what the others where and listening to what they said. That was till one of the Lord's sons came in. He was going to say something to his father before he noticed you.

"A new servant Lord Sesshomaru," he said as he walked over to you.

"Hm," was all Sesshomaru said as a response. He was watching he wanted to see what happened and how you dealt with it. But he had a good idea what would happen and what you would do.

"A dog demon you're rare. How old are you?" he questioned

"What no what's your name first?" you questioned back to him sarcastically.

"I really don't care what your name is," he said

"Good because I don't care for you fucking idiot."

He didn't say anything but it was obvious he was pissed. You were messing with fire with how you talked to these men and you didn't care. "19," you said to him

"You're very young then. I am surprised there is anyone of that age since you are a dying breed." He said

"And you're an idiot who will be killed easily in battle if you ever get to go to one," you said

He smacked you after your comment, "You really should learn your place," he said

You turned your head back to him your eyes blazing red, "You really shouldn't have done that." You said

All the lords were just looking on just watching the both of you.

"Oh and what are you going to do?" he questioned in a mocking voice. In a split second he was on the ground with his own weapon against his throat. "You really shouldn't underestimate your opponent that's how you get yourself killed." You said as you pushed his sword against his throat more drawing blood.

"That's enough," Sesshomaru said standing up, "Let him go now." He said to you.

You looked at Sesshomaru for a second and then got off of the male and stepped away letting his sword hit the floor.

"Seems like you need to teach your son some stuff Lord Ryo," Sesshomaru said to him

"It would seem so," Ryo said looking at his son then back at Sesshomaru, "We shall be leaving now," he said bowing slightly and then walking out of the room dragging his son with him. Soon the other lords left as well leaving you there with Sesshomaru. You watched him walk over to you as soon as he was in front of you he smacked you. You hit the ground and put your hand up to your cheek.

"Get up," he said anger was the emotion coming off of him.

You stood up in front of him, "Never do that again," he said dangerously to you.

"What shouldn't I do again I did a lot," you said looking at him

He looked at you he was ready to hit you again but for some reason he didn't, "Don't disrespect me in front of the lords and don't disrespect them," he finally said to you.

"Does that include his son?" you questioned

"Probably should but he annoys me," Sesshomaru said as he went back over to his desk and sat down he was still pissed and you could tell.


	8. Chapter 8

He sat and started on some papers that were on his desk. You just stood where you had been standing.

"Come," Sesshomaru said to you. You walked over to the desk and stood next to it.

"He really gets on my nerves his father is lucky I didn't kill his idiotic son," you said to him.

Sesshomaru looked up at you, "Learn to control yourself. If you where anyone else's servant you wouldn't be alive now," he said.

"Then why am I alive Sesshomaru you are suppose to be more harsh and dangerous then the other lords." You said to him

"I don't need to explain myself to you," Sesshomaru said

You just stared at him for awhile. Sesshomaru finally looked up at you, "I don't need you anymore for the night," that was him dismissing you. You left the room and ran into Mika.

"Sorry Mika," you said to her

"It's fine Sakura. I see he has let you go for the night come with me I will show you where you're sleeping," Mika said to you.

She led you to a room and there was no one else in the room but it was bare you looked at Mika. Mika smiled lightly at you.

"Thought servants slept in the same room?" you questioned her

"They do but Lord Sesshomaru is slightly worried you would try to kill some of the other girls. Plus he wants you in a room by yourself." Mika said as she turned to leave but before she did she added, "Your clothes are in the closet." Mika then left.

You walked over to the closet and looked at the kimonos that where hanging up. You went through them and somewhere actually shorter than what you were wearing now. You shook your head lightly and went over to the bed and laid down and fell asleep. The next morning you woke up to someone knocking on your door. You got up and went over to the door and opened it to find Mika. She looked at you and shook her head lightly.

"Well let's get you ready for the day," Mika said to you.

Mika came in and picked out a kimono for you. You put it on and then you had her doing your hair as well as checking your shoulder. "Well your shoulder is almost healed completely which is good. Let's try not to repeat last night." She had combed your hair straight down and left it that way besides taking some of your bangs and pulling them back and tying them back. "Come now Sesshomaru is in the dining room and waiting for his new servant to serve him."

"Uh why so sick of this already and it hasn't even been a day. I am not one to serve other's." you said to her as you walked out of your room and headed to the dining room. You soon found yourself standing near Sesshomaru with his other personal servants glaring at you.

"You were right to keep me away from the other's Sesshomaru I would have killed them." You said to him with a smirk playing on your lips.

"Lord to you," he said as you rolled your eyes at him. He looked at you then at the girls that where off to the side. "The other lords will be staying here for a while that means I expect you and everyone else to be on their best behavior or else." He said

You looked at him, "Well you can forget it special if that lord brings his son."

Sesshomaru looked at you and then had pulled you down by your hand. You just growled at him as he had pulled you close. "You will do what I say wench," he growled into your ear.

You growled at him again, "I despise you Mi Lord."

He smirked at you, "Go get me a drink." He said as he let go of your arm.

You stood up and turned around walking into the kitchen and grabbing his drink. You then proceeded to walk out and gave him his drink. You soon watched Jaken walk in.

"Mi Lord, the other Lords are here." Jaken said

"Show them in," he said to Jaken.

Jaken bowed and soon the three lords came in and each had brought their son with them.

"Joy," you said through your teeth.

Sesshomaru looked at you and then at the others.

You heard one of the son's whisper, "You were right he did get her for her looks."

You looked over at them, 'Someone is gonna have to die,' you thought to yourself.

"I don't think I have met your sons," Sesshomaru said to them.

"No you haven't," the Southern Lord Shin said then continued, "This is my son Haruo."

The Eastern Lord Taiki then introduced his son, "Jiro."

And the Northern Lord Ryo introduced his, "And you met my son Orochi last night."

Sesshomaru nodded his head to them. They soon came and sat at the table with Sesshomaru. Apparently they had business to discuss. You stood next to Sesshomaru quietly.

"Mika will show your sons to their rooms," Sesshomaru said to them.


	9. Chapter 9

The Lords had their sons go with Mika so she could show them to their rooms. It was an uneventful morning though for you. You were dismissed by Sesshomaru soon and were in the kitchen getting something to eat. Course the quiet didn't last long for you his other personal servants soon came in. "Can I help you?" you questioned them.

"I don't see why he keeps you around or why he wants you around." One of the girls said.

"Maybe because he's bored of you," You answered her as you continued to eat.

She walked over and pushed the rest of your food and drink off the table as well as your drink. You looked at her, "Really now you want to act like that. Now I can defiantly see why he's done with you; you act like a child." You said

"You are the child here we are all so much older then you." She said

"Whatever," you said as you got up and started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Bed," you said.

"I'm not done with you bitch get back here!"

"Don't call me bitch, slut."

"What nerve," she said and soon slapped you. You hit her back and you both soon ended out in the dining hall. The lords had stopped talking and where watching the scene going on. You were on top of the girl soon and held her done easily.

"Don't fucking call me a bitch or ever touch me again or I will kill you," you growled out at her. You soon got up and where walking away from her.

"No one said you could fucking leave!" she yelled at you.

You stopped walking and then turned around facing her. "I don't give a fuck if they did or not. But please do come after and we shall see what happens." You waited for her but she backed down and went back into the kitchen. You then heard the voices of the lords.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru at least you are never bored," Ryo said to him

Sesshomaru didn't answer him he was looking at you and you knew it but you left the room anyways. You were in his study sitting down reading a scroll when Sesshomaru came in.

"Have you been in here the entire time," he asked looking at you.

"Yep, your little search party sucks since they never once looked in here. I wasn't hiding if I was I would have done a much better job." You said to him.

"Your little display this morning was…" he didn't even add to it because he didn't know what it was but he knew he was pissed about it.

You put down the scroll and looked at him as you stood up. He slapped you as soon as you were standing up. Your head just went to the side afterwards you moved your head back and looked at him.

"Is that all?" you questioned

He hit you again with more strength behind it, "What did I tell you yesterday?"

"Oh I know what you told me and I didn't do that I just got into it with your slut that started it because she's jealous." You said to him.

He growled at you, "Go I don't want to see you for the rest of the night."

You walked past him and where soon out of the room. You wandered the grounds till it was dark out. Once it was dark you came inside and where heading to your room. But you were stopped when you came across the three lord's sons.

"Well, well look who it is the little bitch who thinks she's better then everyone," Orochi said to you.

"No just better then you," you said smirking at him.

"You should look around bitch there's just you and three of us." He said

"What you can't take me by yourself so you get the others to come and help you?" you said smirking at him, "OH… How pathetic."

He came closer to you and you let him. He smacked you; you weren't expecting the power behind it as you hit the wall. You touched the side of your face. "Okay then. What do you want?" you asked.

Orochi smirked, "You."

You stared at him, "Well sorry to burst your bubble but you won't be getting that."

"Oh I won't will I? I say I will and that you can't stop me," He said

You went to walk past him and the other lord's sons. Jiro and Haruo grabbed a hold of you.

"Let go before you regret it," you said to them.

They didn't let go. So you managed to get your arm free from Jiro and you hit Haruo easily but Jiro soon got hold of you and Orochi hit you in the stomach. You felt the pain go through your body. You were pulled into a room then and thrown onto a table. You struggled against the hold they had on you.

"Let me go right now," you said to them you continued to struggle. You managed to scream before you where gagged.

Fortunately for you Mika was the one going past the room and then was off to get Sesshomaru who was with the other Lords.

Every once in a while you managed to get out of the hold of one of the guys and could either scratch them or hit them. In return you would be hit back by Orochi after a few of his hits you were trying to stay conscious. That was becoming a strain you could see the blackness around you slowly trying to close in but you were fighting it till the end. But before you did finally fade out you heard a door open and someone say, "What the hell is going on here."

You felt something under you it was comfy and you where warm. You soon opened your eyes. It was light out so it was day. You slowly sat up your head immediately started to spin.

"I am going to kill someone for this," you said

"Really now?" someone said from the doorway.

You turned and saw Mika. "Mika."

She gave a soft smile, "How you feeling?"

"My head hurts and I feel sick but besides that I'm fine."

"You took quiet some hits," she said to you.

You laughed lightly as she came over to you and checked you over. "Well let's get you dressed the Lord wanted to see you as soon as you woke." Mika said

"Really I can't get a day of peace."

Mika looked at you, "Sakura you have been out for a week," she said to you.

"Really now," you said.

"There has been quiet some tension with the three lords and Sesshomaru." Mika said

"There still here?" you questioned

"Yes and so are there sons. There has been a guard at your door for the past week in case the boys wanted to try anything."

"Why they still here?" you asked

"The Lords want to fix what happened with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru doesn't like it when other's mess with what is his." Mika said as she helped you finish getting ready. You were actually wearing a decent kimono. It was a dark red with a black rose on it and its length went down to your ankles really.


	10. Chapter 10

Once you were dressed she walked with you to where Sesshomaru was. He was in his study like usually. Mika knocked on the door then entered with you after she was told she could come in. Sesshomaru looked up when you walked in with Mika. He looked you over.

"Sit," he said

You went over to one of the chairs and sat down. "Lot of trouble has been caused over you and I'm wondering if you are worth all the trouble," Sesshomaru said.

"I wouldn't have been trouble if you had let me go," you said to him.

His eyes went up and he was looking at you they weren't there naturally amber color but had some red to them. "Doesn't even matter if you are worth the trouble the fact that what is mine is not being respected by those little bastards' matters." He said

"Why are they still here then?" you questioned

He looked at you, "I haven't decided what I am going to do about them yet."

"Well it would be a waste to punish their fathers for something there sons did."

"Let me guess you had something on your mind?" Sesshomaru questioned you

You smirked at him, "Of course I do. I want my revenge on them and to suffice that I want to kill them."

"You can't kill them," Sesshomaru said looking at you.

"Well what if I convince you to let me," you said leaning forward placing your arms on the table.

"So to get something that you want you plan on convincing me? Doesn't that go against what you say?" he questioned

"To get my revenge it doesn't. I get what I want no matter what," you said and smiled lightly at him.

Sesshomaru was not one to not take advantage of situations when it came to women. But he was choosing not to take advantage of what you had offered. He looked at you. "I shall talk to their fathers and see what they suggest."

"You're not going to give me what I want?"

"No I really don't care to start a war over this."

You stood up then, "Fine have it your way." You turned to leave but one of his servants walked into the room. It was the same one who you got into a fight with. She saw you and smirked at you.

"Well, well look who it is. For someone who is big on talk she doesn't act that tough now does she."

"I am not in the mood for your fucking antics." You said to her

She blocked the door. You stood in front of her and stared. "Move now."

"Make me," she said smirking at you.

You looked back at Sesshomaru for a second; he was watching. You turned and grabbed the other girl by her kimono and threw her into the bookshelf books falling on her. Your eyes where there dark purple color now. "I asked you to move slut and when I say move you fucking move it," you said to her grabbing her wrist she screamed instantly. You smiled at this. You were suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled away from her. You looked at who it was.

"You're ruining my fun," you said to him

"Mika!" he called

Mika was in the room instantly and was by the girl. "Dear me this is worse than what you do Mi lord," She said to him.

You turned and were facing Sesshomaru, "I want my fun with those boys and possibly leave them scarred for life."

He looked at you. He could now see why you found his poison claws not to be that big of a deal why would you when yours was so much worse. "Come with me," he said to you and walked away.

You followed him the walk to wherever you were going had calmed you down. He entered a room and you followed instantly. When you looked around you soon realized where you were. You where in his room he had entered the room and you had followed you had been lost in your world till you had entered his room.

"What are we doing in here?" you questioned him

He didn't answer you and you weren't given time to ask another question. In an instant he had you pinned to a wall your hands held above your head and his lips pressed hard against yours. You where slightly shocked by what was happening you weren't expecting this. You tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let you. Sesshomaru after a few pulled away from your lips.

"Get off of me now," you said lowly to him.

He smirked at you, "You're my personal servant remember that means I can do what I please with you. Besides you where oh so willing a few ago to do whatever it took to get your revenge."

"Yes I was but you already said I wasn't going to get that. And I don't give a fuck if I am get off of me now."

His hands tightened around your wrist tighter, his nails digging into your skin. He moved one of his hands away from your wrist and moved his hand across your face. He watched your reactions but you showed none and just looked at him. He ran his hand down the side of your body. There came a knock from his door.

"What?" he said expressionlessly.

"Mi Lord the other Lords are waiting for you at the dining table," the servant said from outside the door.

Sesshomaru pulled away from you and walked towards the door. He opened it and was exiting as he spoke to you, "Come you have things to do."

"And what would that be?"

"Serving me tonight," he said to you.

You rolled your eyes and then followed him. You entered the dining room behind him as he walked in. He went to his seat the other Lords stood and after Sesshomaru sat so did the Lords. You stood next to Sesshomaru quietly. The room was oddly quiet and it was from the tension within the room from what had happened. No one wanted to say anything for fear something could happen to them. You couldn't stand the silence so you where the one who broke it.

"A drink Mi Lord?" you said emotionlessly while looking forward.

"Yes," he said and watched you walk away and into the kitchen.

When you entered the kitchen you saw the girl from earlier. You smirked as you saw her. You walked over to her and noticed the bandage on her wrist.

"I hope he kills you," the girl said.

"He won't and you want to know why," you said to her.

"Why?" she said glaring at you.

"Four words, Full fledge dog demon."

She huffed and walked to a different part of the kitchen. You got the drink and the bottle that went with it. When you entered the main room there was yelling going on. You walked over to Sesshomaru and placed the glass in front of him, poured the drink, and then placed the bottle down on the table. He picked up the glass and took a drink as the yelling continued.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're going to let everything go to a war for a damn wench," Orochi yelled.

"Orochi sit down now," his father said to him.

"No what's so special about her?" he questioned.

Sesshomaru looked at you and nodded his head. He was giving you permission to speak. You smirked as you looked back up.

"Shut your fucking mouth you little whinny wolf. And you shouldn't be so stupid what's special about me you've already stated it. I am a dying breed and I am the last of my kind. And I shouldn't have to tell you what that means," you said to him.

Orochi looked at you and glared.

"Your glaring is not going to do anything to me."

Orochi then stared at you, "Be alone in a room with me and then we'll see what you say."

Sesshomaru beat you to the growling at Orochi's words.

"Orochi sit your ass now!" his father said to him. Orochi finally did as his father said.

"I apologize for my son Lord Sesshomaru," Lord Ryo said.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything to Ryo as he soon began to talk, "I was going to ask for your suggestions on what I should do with your sons. Sakura here rather let me have her kill them."

The lords looked at you for a second then looked back at Sesshomaru. They didn't say anything to him. He looked at them as he took his drink.

"If you have nothing to say then you can go home while your sons here wait for what I decide."

"We won't leave our sons and besides their mother's wouldn't allow us," Lord Shin said.

"Why don't you have your mates then come here perhaps they can help decide."

The Lords looked at each other for a few and nodded their heads.

Sesshomaru then got up and was exiting the room he didn't need to tell you to follow him you already knew too. You both where soon in the study again; you shut the door behind you as he sat behind his desk. You came over to the desk and sat in a chair crossing your legs over each other and looked at him.

He put things down and looked at you.

"I have a proposition for you," he said plainly.

"And what would that be?"

"A way for you to gain your freedom," he said looking at you.

"Really now? What would that be?" you asked curiously.

"I'll give you your freedom if you become my mate," Sesshomaru said smirking at you.

You just stared at him for a few, "You have got to be fucking kidding me. Why?"

"You already stated the reason why. Because you're the last of a dying breed it'll be less dying in a few," Sesshomaru said still smirking at you.

You stayed quiet for a while and looked at him, "Would I get more of a say what happens to those guys?" you questioned

"Perhaps," he said looking at you.

You looked down then at him, "Okay."

He just continued to look at you for a few, "Come to my room later tonight," he said to you and then went back to his paperwork.

You left after he said that you went out to the garden. You sat by the fountains edge and looked at your reflection in the water.

"What am I doing?" you questioned yourself. You ran your hand across the surface of the water and after a while you got up and headed inside. You walked up the stairs and soon found yourself in front of Sesshomaru's room. You took a deep breath and you just walked in. You found Sesshomaru looking out of his window.

"What are you looking at?" you questioned him.

"Nothing," he said as he turned towards you. He walked over towards you and pinned you against his wall.

"Freedom isn't really free," you said lightly looking at him.

He smirked at you and ran his hand across the side of your face. Your neck went to the side as his mouth came close to your neck. You felt his mouth touch your neck. His lips touched it first he was teasing you he just kissed your neck and placed little bites on it. After a few he bite down at your neck near your collar bone. It was uncomfortable for a few seconds but the pain had subsided. After a few more seconds he pulled away from your neck and looked at you. "It never is," he said to you as he moved away from you.

Your back was still against the wall as you watched Sesshomaru walk into a different room. You closed your eyes then and moved your head side to side cracking your neck in the process. You then took your hand and ran it over the bite marks that where on your neck. After a few more moments of leaning against the wall you pulled away from it and headed into the room Sesshomaru had gone into. You found out that the room was the bathroom. You leaned against the doorway that lead into the room looking at Sesshomaru who was in the tub which was about the length of one wall and a few feet deep. The bedroom door opened and in came Rin and Jaken.


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you want imp?" you said not looking at him.

The imp opened his mouth to say something but before he could respond to you; you spoke again.

"Watch it," you said looking at Sesshomaru.

It took Jaken a few seconds to fully grasp what was going on but once he did from the corner of your eye you saw him bow slightly, "Sorry Mi Lady. Mi Lord the lord's mates have arrived."

"Have them go to the dining room we shall be there shortly," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes Mi Lord," Jaken then left the room with Rin.

"We?" you questioned him.

"Yes, we. You have to make an appearance now don't you?" he moved his gaze to you, "Go find Mika and have her find you something else to wear."

You looked at him from where you stood but after a few you finally left the room. You walked the halls for a few before you found Mika.

"You need something dear?" Mika asked going through a drawer.

"Sesshomaru wants you to find me something to wear," you said to her.

Mika stood up, "What's wrong with what you're wearing?" she asked as she turned and faced you, "Oh." She motioned for you to follow her. She walked into another room with you behind her. You stood by the door as she went and searched through kimonos. "I think this shall work," Mika said coming over to you. She held a kimono out to you. You took it from her.

"Thanks," You said lightly. You went and put it on it was a black kimono with red roses over the bottom part of the kimono. It went down to your feet and the sleeves went to your elbows. "See and why couldn't I have something like this before?" You said as you looked at yourself in the mirror.

"Do you want the actually answer to that Mi Lady?" Mika asked.

"Yes," you said.

"Well when you're a personal servant your supposed to look sexy and show certain things off. "

You just smirked slightly, "Thank you Mika." You said and left the room. You headed back to Sesshomaru's room and entered he was putting on his shirt when you came back in. He looked over at you.

"You realize those sons now are going to be pissed about this," you said smirking from the doorway.

Sesshomaru finished getting ready as he came towards you. He lifted your head up so you meet his eyes. "Then you should enjoy it. Behave," he said as he walked past you.

"Why?" you questioned.

"Because that's what is expected of you." He said

"It was expected that I do what you said without questioning or talking back and a few other things when I was your servant that didn't happen. So what makes you think that's going to happen now?"

He turned and looked at you. He didn't say anything else to you. You walked so you were by him, "This shall be amusing," you said before you both entered the dining room.

It was actually quiet when you both entered the room. No one said anything. You and Sesshomaru went over to the table and sat down at the table. No one was going to ask or say anything about this. It was quite for a while it annoyed you so you finally decided to say something, "Well is someone going to say something or can I just kill them now?"

"You can't kill them," Sesshomaru said to you.

"Fine," you then looked towards their mothers, "What should we do with your sons?"

The ladies looked at you and neither of them had time to answer before one of the boys said something.

"Don't see why anything should be done she wasn't a lady or anything she was just a servant," Orochi said.

"Orochi and this is the kind of thing that is going to get you killed. Really I should just let her kill you," his mother said to him.

"And really you two letting him get you both involved," the Southern Lady said to her son and Jiro as well.

"You're an embarrassment to your father and me," Jiro's mother said to him.

"I like them," you said.


	13. Chapter 13

The boys where quiet they didn't say anything to their mothers.

"I have a suggestion," you said.

"Does it involve killing?" Lord Taiki asked

"Actually it doesn't," you said to them.

Sesshomaru looked over at you and waited to see what you had to say.

"They serve on the Western lands army for three years then they can go. Also would be expected they don't mess with any of the girls here," you said to them.

None of the boys seemed happy about it but wasn't really there choice it was their parents. The lords looked at their wives. The wives looked at each other before one answered.

"That is fine with us if Lord Sesshomaru finds it acceptable," Lady Reina said.

Sesshomaru just nodded his head.

"Good it's settled then," Lord Ryo said.

"Well then we have to get going and back to our lands thank you Lord Sesshomaru for your generous hospitality. Boys behave," Lord Shin said getting up as did the other Lords. They bowed slightly. They soon left which left the boys at the table.

"Jaken," you called staring at the boys in front of you with a smile.

Jaken ran in and bowed, "Yes Mi Lady?"

"Take them to the commander and introduce him to his new recruits for three years."

"Yes Mi Lady," Jaken said as the boys walked towards Jaken and Jaken began to lead them out.

"Oh and Jaken tell him no special treatment."

Jaken nodded his head and bowed again.

After they were gone you sat back in your seat.

"Come here," Sesshomaru said to you.

"Do you want something?" you asked him. You then looked over at him and got up from your seat and walked the few steps over to him. He took hold of your hand and brought you to the side. You then sat down on the arm of the chair and looked at him.

"See I didn't kill them," you said with a smirk.

"Yes I see that," Sesshomaru said to you and pulled you onto his lap. You looked at him then. He took his hand and moved some of your hair back. A servant then came over and bowed slightly.

"Yes?" you said to them

"Would you like some drinks or food?" the servant asked

You looked at Sesshomaru then back at her, "Drinks."

The servant then bowed to the two of you and went into the kitchen. You turned your attention back to Sesshomaru who pulled you slightly towards him. He placed his lips on your neck and kissed it lightly and then started to bite your neck. You then pulled away from his lips.

"Don't think so," you said to him.

Sesshomaru growled at you then. You growled back at him, "Don't growl at me."

The servant came back and placed the drinks on the table in front of both of you. You leaned towards the table once she left and took a drink. "Just because I'm with you doesn't mean I have to sleep with you." You got up from his lap with your drink in hand and walked away from him and down the hallway. You headed to the room and laid on the bed with the drink in your hand. It was late when Sesshomaru came in. The servants had already came in and lite the candles. You had placed the empty glass on the ground and where on your back looking up at the ceiling above you. Sesshomaru walked in so he was standing above you. You looked at him.

"Yes," you said to him.

He just looked down at you for a few before he walked away.

"You need to talk Sesshomaru," you yelled to him.

He came out from where he was he didn't have a shirt on. You looked at him. You sat up on the bed then got up and walked over to him.

"You know talking will get you things not talking won't," you said to him.

"I can get whatever I want whenever," he said to you.

You looked at him and smirked lightly. You went to walk past him but he grabbed you by your arm. You looked at him and then he soon had you pinned on the bed. You tried to get up but he pinned your arms above your head. You looked up at him as he leaned down and placed his lips against yours. After a few seconds you leaned back up and kissed him back. He still had your arms pinned to the bed. His kisses became harder and more forcefully. He let your arms go at some point and his hands moved to your kimono and started undoing it. He had it undone after a few seconds and tossed it to the floor and once again had pinned you to the top of the bed. His hands traveled over your body slowly. His lips went to your neck and nipped at your skin. The last of his clothes soon came off. He soon pushed into you. You gasped slightly from the pain. He quickly picked up the pace and how hard he moved into you. At some point it started to become enjoyable to you. You moaned in pleasure as he moved in and out of you. After you both climaxed he lay next to you. You calmed your breathing down quickly. You sat up and grabbed the cover from the bottom of the bed and pulled it over your chest as you laid back down on the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

You woke up when the sun hit your face you turned so you buried your face in the pillows of the bed. You felt slightly cold for some reason you picked your head up and looked around you. You rolled your eyes to yourself. Sesshomaru was gone which had taken from the warmth that was on the bed. There was a light knock on the door before someone came into the room.

"Sorry Mi Lady. Have some clothes for you," Mika said entering the room and walking over to the closet. You sat up in the bed with the cover still over you. "Time to get up Mi Lady, what would you like to wear?"

You look at her, "I don't care really."

Mika looked over at you and then at the clothes before she pulled something out and brought it over to you. You took it from her. "Thanks you can go Mika."

"Yes Mi Lady," she said as she bowed and left the room. Mika had handed you a dark red kimono with a slit on one side of it. You put it on and combed your hair out before you left the room. You walked down the hall and if you passed servants they bowed to you and said morning. You walked into the dining room where you found Sesshomaru who wasn't alone he was talking to his commander of his army.

"And what do we owe the pleasure to commander? Don't like your new recruits?" you asked him

"No I like them just there like soldiers that have never worked before," the commander said.

You laughed lightly as you took a seat at the table, "Course they haven't there princes just treat them like there common demons who've never fought before."

Sesshomaru looked over at you and you looked at him. Sesshomaru then turned towards his commander and nodded his head to him. The commander then got up and left the table.

"Was that all he was talking to you about?" you asked Sesshomaru

He looked over at you, "No, was talking about Naraku and where he was spotted."

"Who?" you asked

Sesshomaru looked at you.

"What? I only keep up with the Lords of the lands and that's about it."

"He was a human who ended up as a demon, he has three followers. He's after the Shikon no Tama."

"The Sacred Jewels. Those are wonderful things."

Sesshomaru looked over at you then. You then looked over at him, "You left this morning."

He looked at you, "didn't think you care?"

"I don't but it was cold," you said picking up a glass and having a drink.

It was quiet for a few moments before a few soldiers came in. "Mi lord Naraku is outside."


	15. Chapter 15

You looked over at Sesshomaru as he got up from the table and headed outside. You leaned back in your chair and had another drink of your wine. You held the glass in front of you and swirled the wine around in the glass. You then looked up as you heard something you found a boy and girl in front of you. The boy looked like a demon hunter and the girl held a mirror in front of her. You looked at them they just stood there looking at you. You placed your glass down and as soon as you did the boy there a kusarigama at you. You jumped out of the way and ended up a few steps away from the destroyed chair you were at.

"Come on kid really?" you asked him

He didn't say anything to you just through the weapon again and you back-flipped out of the way. The girl that was next to him just stood there and stared with the mirror in hand. You watched as the mirror seemed to disappear and a creature took its place. You looked at it. "Great," you muttered to yourself.

The creature ran at you it was tall and big. Its hands could be its weapons easily. You managed to dodge it most of the time you were trying to get to the girl. When you made a move to go for the girl it managed to grab you. It had a hold of you with both hands. It squeezed you tightly. You couldn't move and you barely could breath. You were struggling to get out of its grasp at that point with every breath you took its hands tightened around you. It was starting to fracture your ribs you could feel them fracture. You screamed out in pain finally. There was a light a few seconds later and you hit the ground. The creatures arm was cut off and Sesshomaru was in the room. He hit something else and from where you where you could see the girl and then the mirror she held was broken. The girl had no expression on her face she just turned and walked away. The boy followed her and Sesshomaru just let them go. You got up your ribs hurt. He walked over to you.

"And you let them walk away because?" you questioned

"Naraku is more of a problem than them."

"Well I don't agree with that," you said to him.

He looked at you, "Go see Mika."

"Why?" you asked

He came closer to you so he was in front of you and then placed his hand around your waist and pulled you towards him. You winced slightly as he had pulled you.

"Go on," he said to you. You looked at him, "You'll have to let me go them."

Sesshomaru removed his hand from your waist and you walked away. You found Mika easily enough.

"You need something Mi Lady?" Mika asked as she saw you.

"Yes. Think I have some fractured ribs."

She looked at you and then motioned for you to sit down. You walked over and sat down where she wanted you to. She checked your ribs which hurt just from her lightly touching them. She stood back up then, "Well you have a few fractured ribs and probably one broken rib."

"Fun," you said as you got up.

"Just take it easy and it should be healed in a few weeks. That is as long as you're not doing too much."

You smiled at her, "We'll see. Thanks," you said and walked out of the room. You walked into the study where Sesshomaru was looking over papers. You sat in a chair across from him and watched him. He finally looked up and looked at you.

"What did Mika say?" he finally asked you

"Fractured ribs and a broken one."

He looked at you. "What?" you said to him.

"Nothing," he said.

You just sat there in the seat then after a few minutes started tapping your nails against the chair. After a while you think it was getting on his nerves from the looks he was giving. "What?" you said giving him a smirk.

"Stop," he said to you plainly.

"Make me."

He looked at you and leaned back in his chair. You continued to tap your nails on the chair. He got up and came behind you placing his hand on top of yours making you stop tapping your nails. You looked in front of you and after a few seconds you felt his lips against your neck. He then soon started to nip at your neck. You closed your eyes and then pulled away to stand up. You were walking towards the door and he slightly growled at you.

You turned and looked at him, "Really are we going to go over this again don't growl at me."

He came over to you and had you up against the wall. It hurt slightly but you looked at him.


	16. Chapter 16

Sesshomaru had you pinned against the wall in his study room. His hands where on your hips as he had you against the wall. He leaned down and placed his lips against yours. You kissed him back. His hands still rested on your hips as he kissed you again. You placed your hands on his chest and pushed him away from him. You smirked at him and walked out of the study. He followed you back to the room. You walked into the bedroom and he shut the door behind him. He came behind you and attached his lips to your neck. He bit at it in a few seconds. You moaned slightly from it. His hands then moved down to your waist and pulled the tie on your kimono then moving his hands up your body to the top of the kimono and pulled it off your shoulders. After that you turned towards him and placed your lips on his. You undid your shirt and pulled it off of him dropping it to the floor. Your back hit the bed as he was the on top of you with the rest of his clothes off. He bit into your shoulder as he entered you. You could feel your blood run down your shoulder as he pulled away from you. He was aggressive when it came to moving in and out of you. You were torn between it hurting and actually enjoying it. He finished and pulled out of you. You watched him as he got up and was getting redressed. You placed your hand on your neck and then pulled it away. You had blood on your hand.

"You don't have to bite me so hard," you said to him as you looked at the blood.

He gave you a side glance and that was it. You growled at him. That got more of his attention. He came over to you on the bed and lifted your chin up. He ran his finger across your cheek lightly and you just watched him. You didn't know what to expect at the moment. You just watched him it was hard to read him when he showed no emotion on his face. He slapped you and then pinned you down onto the bed. His hands held your arms above your head roughly and he basically was sitting above you do you couldn't move.

"Let go of me," you said to him.

He growled at you then his eyes flashing for a second. You just looked at him. "What have I told you?" he said.

You didn't answer him. He growled at you and tightened his grip on your arms. It hurt but you still didn't answer him. He looked down at you as there soon came a knock on the door. He got up then and went over to it. He then left the room. You sat up on the bed and put your hand to the side of your face it hurt. You got up then and went into the bathroom turning the water on and filling the tub with warm water and some salts. After it was full enough you turned the water off and got into the tub. You slide down the tub slightly so the water was covering your chest. You closed your eyes and blocked all sounds out.

"Mi lady," a voice came from inside the room.

You opened your eyes and looked at a servant that was in the room, "Yes?"

"The Lord wants you down in the dining room," she said.

You didn't look at her, "tell him he can forget it."

She didn't say anything to you just stared. "Well go on," you said as you closed your eyes. You heard her leave the room. You then started to wonder how long it would take him to get into the room again. You didn't have to wait long a few moments later and he was in the room.

"Get out," he said to you.

You opened your eyes and looked at him, "Why?"

"I said come down and that's what you'll do," he growled at you.

You ignored him, "Maybe I would have been down if you didn't hit me."

He growled again at you. "Now."

You opened your eyes and got out of the tub. You grabbed a towel and wrapped it around your body and walked into the main room. He followed you out and watched you. You sat down and combed your hair out. He walked behind you and watched.

"What do you want?" you asked

He moved his hand your neck and pulled your hair behind your shoulder. Your shoulder was still slightly bleeding from him biting into it. You could see it from the mirror and you could see him. He reached over and grabbed your wrist pulling you up to your feet. You turned towards him then he then gently placed his hand against your cheek. You were almost expecting more from that but you didn't flinch from his movement. His hand ran gently from your cheek down to your chin lifting your chin up and placed his lips on yours. It was light you didn't expect it.

"Come down," he said again there seemed less demand in his voice this time.

You looked at him, "Fine." You got dressed and headed down to the dining room where he already was sitting in his seat. You took your seat next to him where food was then placed in front of you as well as a drink. You both ate in silence. After that you went back up to the room and went to bed. Sesshomaru didn't come up when you did he came up later when you were sleeping.


	17. Chapter 17

Two weeks later and you were up early throwing up. You had been up for two other mornings throwing up. Mika entered the room after you hadn't answered her knocking. She came into the bathroom then.

"Not feeling well this morning my lady?" Mika asked

You stood up then, "its Sakura, Mika and I haven't been feeling well the last two mornings."

"Really now," she said looking at you, "How about I check you out?"

You looked at her then and sighed slightly, "Okay."

"Come lay down," she said to you.

You came and laid down on the bed. She checked you over and then in a few finished. "Okay, all done."

You got up from the bed and smoothed out your kimono. She gave you a light smile. "What?" you aid looking at her.

"You're pregnant."

"Course that's what it would be," you said, "Thank you Mika." You then watched Mika exit the room. As she was gone Sesshomaru came into the room.

"What was Mika doing?" he asked you.

"Telling me something," you said to him.

"Which was?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," you said to him. He just looked at you. You rolled your eyes at him and then walked towards the door to head out. You were walking past him as he grabbed your wrist and pulled you back. You looked up at him and didn't say anything. You then pulled your wrist away from him and walked out of the room. You headed downstairs and went into the dining room. You sat down and servants brought food and drinks out setting it on that table. You picked up the glass and had a drink as Sesshomaru walked behind you and took his own seat. Servants brought his food to him. You weren't left alone long a servant came in and bowed.

Sesshomaru looked at them as they then stood up again, "Mi Lord the Southern Lord is here."

"Then show him in," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes mi lord,' the servant said bowing and leaving. Few moments later the Southern Lord came in.

"What brings you to the Western lands?" you asked him

The Southern lord bowed slightly, "Have a seat Shin," Sesshomaru said to him.

The lord took a seat next to Sesshomaru. "Naraku has entered my lands."

You gave the lord aside glance before you had a bite of your food. Sesshomaru leaned back in his seat and thought.

"What does he want there?" you asked him

"There are some jewels there," Shin said.

You picked up your glass and had a drink you held it in your hands as you responded, "From what I hear you should go find InuYasha they are collecting the jewels to put it back together." The two Lords looked at you; you looked back at them. "Jewels are really no use to either of you now are they?"

"They just make you more powerful," the lord said.

You looked at him again, "Don't get greedy." You then stood up and walked away. You headed outside into the garden. You sat down near the pond and ran your hand across its surface. The wind then changed and someone stood before you. You stood then, "And you would be?"

She smiled at you, "Kagura, Naraku sent me."

"Now why would he do that?"

"Naraku wants you," she said.

"Well he can't have me," you said to her.

"We'll see about that," she said and sent an attack towards you. You jumped out of the way and landed near roses. You looked at her and growled slightly, "Leave now."

She smiled at you again and moved her fan to go for another attack. You ran at her and grabbed her wrist your poison sinking into her skin. She slightly screamed in pain. You heard the two lords come out then.

"What does he want Kagura?" you asked her pushing her wrist back as your poison nails went into her skin more.

"I already told you," she said.

"No you told me part, I want it all."

"He wants you part because it would angry him and because he likes your strength," she said.

You let go of her, "Now why don't you go back and tell him he can go to hell."

She smirked as she was on a feather in the air, "he's been there already." She then disappeared.

You watched her disappear before you turned back around and looked at the two lords that where there.


	18. Chapter 18

"Well shall we head back in," you said as you walked past both of them and left them in the dining area. You walked up to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed placing your hand against your stomach lightly. You closed your eyes for a few seconds and let out a breath slowly. The door to the bedroom then opened and shut. You opened your eyes and saw Sesshomaru from the corner of your eyes. You got up from the bed then, walked over to the mirror, and took a seat in front of it. He walked up behind you and moved some of your hair back. You watched him through the mirror and he looked at you. He watched you in silence for a little longer before he finally spoke, "I am leaving with the Southern Lord for a few."

"Why?" you questioned

"Going to deal with Naraku."

You nodded your head to him and ran a hand through your hair. He took hold of your hand then and brought you to your feet after a few seconds. You looked at him nothing was said, Jaken then came into the room., "Mi Lord the Southern Lord is ready to leave," Jaken said bowing.

Sesshomaru didn't respond to him just left the room with Jaken behind him. You watched them leave. You walked out to the balcony and watched both the lords leave the land. When you entered the room, you left and walked down to study. You sat down on a chair, pulled out a scroll, and began to read it. The pain that had come to you moments ago had finally subsided. Once you had finished reading the scroll, you got up and walked outside. Jaken had been near the training grounds for the soldiers and when you approached, he came over to you and bowed.

"What soldiers did he take with him?" you questioned

"Most of his experience ones," Jaken replied.

"What about the lord's sons?"

"They are still here," Jaken said as he followed you as you walked around.

You watched the soldiers training for a little bit longer before you headed back inside. You entered the dining room and took a seat where dinner was served. Rin had joined you for the evening but it was still quiet.

In the next week, the servants and the soldiers had learned that you were pregnant. There was some talk from a few of the people about you being pregnant. It was breakfast time and Jaken had entered the room.

"Yes?"

"A message from the lord he shall be returning soon," Jaken spoke.

You nodded your head and Jaken left. Eating with you was Mika and Rin. You enjoyed there company for dining. Food was brought out by a servant and placed in front of everyone. You took a bite of food first and seconds from taking a bite, the food tasted different.

"Don't take a bite," you stated to Rin and Mika.

"What's wrong?" Mika asked

"It tastes off," you said and then got up. You walked towards the door and then stopped. You placed your hand against your stomach.

"Sakura are you okay?" Mika asked with concern.

Before you could respond, you dropped to your knees. Mika came over to you then, "Let's get you to your room." She helped you up and led you to the bedroom. You sat on the edge of the bed and a stronger pain came over you.

"Okay lay down for a few and we'll see if that helps," Mika directed.

You laid down on the bed and closed your eyes and she left the room. You weren't asleep for long the pain just grew stronger. "Mika," you yelled. She apparently wasn't far from the room because she came into the room the moment you called for her. You got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom where you started throwing up. Mika hadn't followed you into the bathroom she stayed in the main room. After a few minutes you exited the room and looked at Mika, "What?" you said as you walked over to her she was looking at the bed. You looked and saw blood on the bed. You backed away from the bed and looked at your legs there was blood on them.

"Sakura," Mika said lightly.

You felt tears in your eyes as you then just dropped to the floor. That was the last thing you remembered when you came to again you could sense someone in the room. When you opened your eyes, it was dark except for a few candles. You closed your eyes for a second before you sat up. You looked around for the source of the other person and your eyes soon landed on Sesshomaru. He was outside on the balcony. You got out of the bed and walked out to the balcony. You stood by him and didn't say anything.

He spoke after a few, "What happened?" his voice was even.

"Didn't Mika tell you?" you questioned.

"She told me," he said.

"Then why do you want me to tell you?" You didn't let him respond you went to walk back into the room but he grabbed hold of your wrist. "Let go of me," you said lightly. He turned and looked at you. You turned your head away so you weren't looking at him. He kept hold of your wrist as he walked in front of you. He lifted your chin up so your eyes meet his. He was use to seeing the strength, defiance, angry, and a few other things in them. However, at the moment all he saw in them was sadness and some unshed tears. You pulled your head away from him within seconds and pulled your wrist out of his hand. You walked away and walked into the bathroom. You filled the tub where after it was filled you took your kimono off and got in. You placed your head back against the wall and closed your eyes.

"Sakura," Sesshomaru's voice came.

You opened your eyes and looked at him, "How long have you've been back?"

"For few days now. Mika sent a messenger to me."

You didn't say anything to him and you looked away from him. You heard him enter the water. He came over to you and pulled you back to him. Your back was against his front as he then leaned down and nipped at your shoulder. You closed your eyes and let him nip at your shoulder and then your neck. After a few seconds, you turned around and then placed your lips against his. You had kissed him roughly and he kissed you back. He moved both of you so your back was against the bath wall. His hands where on your waist as he kissed you. His mouth went back to your neck and started to bite lightly at it. You enjoyed it and kept your eyes closed as he bit at your neck. You then felt him enter you as he bit into your neck a little harder, you moaned as he did. The kisses stopped then. It became just the physical part of it. You didn't care though you enjoyed it either way. Once you both had climaxed he pulled out of you and then got out of the tub. You stayed in and just closed your eyes and relaxed in the water for a little longer.


	19. Chapter 19

After you had gotten out of the tub, you wrapped a towel around your body, when you had entered the room you went over to the closet and pulled a kimono out. You placed the kimono on the bed and sat in front of the mirror. You ran your fingers through your hair and looked at your appearance that was in the mirror. You let out a breath slightly before you got back up, rubbed the towel down your body, and then ran it through your hair before you walked over to the kimono and put it on. You where tying the tie around you when the door to the bedroom opened. You pulled the tie tight and then turned around. You faced Sesshomaru as he had entered the room. He looked you over quickly before he turned to leave the room. He waited by the door, you exited the room first and then he left. You both headed down to the dining room and had a seat. Food was brought out and set in front of both of you; you picked up your drink and drank from the cup. It was quiet and you didn't pay attention to anyone in the room. You ate your food in silence. You got up and walked past Sesshomaru. You ended up in the study room and where reading over some papers when Sesshomaru entered the room, he gave you a slight glance before he went to his desk and started reading over paperwork and other stuff. You sat in a chair and stayed there food was brought in later that day.

Mika came in later to see how you were doing, "How are you doing Mi Lady?"

"I'm fine Mika," you said to her.

"You should get some rest Mi lady," she said to you.

You looked up at Mika and gave her a smile, "I am fine Mika." She then bowed and left. Sesshomaru hadn't said anything he continued to do his work. You didn't stay there much longer you went up to the room and laid down on the bed falling asleep with a few tears escaping your eyes before you had completely fallen asleep. You slightly awoke a few hours later when you felt the bed move. You opened your eyes slightly and noticed Sesshomaru was in the bed then. You moved towards him and rested your head against his chest in return; you felt his arm around your waist. He was warm and you were enjoying his warmth as you closed your eyes and fell back to sleep. When you awoke the next morning, you were in the bed alone with the covers placed over your body. You rolled over in the bed and closed your eyes once again. You didn't want to get up. You moved once again placing your head more into the bed and just thought about few days ago. You felt some tears escape your eyes but then it was replaced by rage and a want to kill someone who had made her lose her child. You heard the door open, "Sakura, what are you doing?"

You didn't respond just moved so you were sitting up with your back to the person. You stood up, walked over to the closet, and pulled a kimono out. You stripped out of the one you were wearing and put the new one on. You turned and were facing Sesshomaru you looked up at him and didn't realize you had some tears on your checks. He moved his hand up to your face and whipped some away from your face.

"I am going to kill the person when I find out who did this to me."

"Who says you get to?" he questioned you

"Because I bet it was one of your little whores," you said and then moved away from him. You had headed out of the room and you could hear him behind you. He had grabbed you and pinned you to the hallway wall. You looked up at him.

"Don't accuse someone in this place," he said to you.

"Why not? It's not that you don't want me accusing someone it's just you don't want me to accuse one of the whores that you still sleep with."

He didn't say anything to you just stared at you and kept you against the wall.

"I have a better one why don't you just get one of them pregnant," you pulled away from him and headed down the hallway. You soon entered the dining room and took a set at the table. Rin was already sitting at the table eating.

"How are you today Mi Lady?"

"I'm fine Rin," you said lightly to her.

Food and a drink was then brought out to you and you began to eat then. You were almost done eating when Mika came into the dining room and spoke with a servant; one of Sesshomaru's personal servants. You watched as she walked off and you felt your temper rising as you got up quickly and headed outside to the garden. You looked around and everything about the place felt small to you; you needed to get away. You headed to the edge of the castles grounds and where ready to jump into a tree.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Mika's voice came from behind you.

You turned and looked at her, "I need to be alone for a while. I'll be back in a few days," you said and then jumped into the tree and took off.

You had been out in the forest for two days just traveling and you hadn't slept for those two days. You could feel the lack of sleep taking affect. You looked around where you were and you hadn't realized how far you had gone. You decided you were going to head back to the castle now. You had started walking when you felt the wind seem to change. You looked around and noticed Kagura she wasn't alone Kohaku and Naraku were also with her.

"Well look who's finally alone," Naraku's voice finally came.

You looked at him, "What do you want?"

"You already know what I want."

You just stared at him and were just going to walk away. You started to walk away before you moved and barely dodge Kagura's attack. You turned and faced them. Kagura attacked you again and with Kohaku's help that time. You couldn't get close enough to them to attack so you were trying to dodge both their attacks which was tiring you out. Kohaku finally managed to get his kusarigama it hit your leg and cut it. You held back your scream and in the next instant, one of Kagura's attacks hit you, you were thrown against a tree, and it knocked you out. When you finally came to you tried to get up but couldn't something was holding you down. You looked at both sides of your arms and noticed that ties where on them. You were pulling at your wrists cutting into your skin.

"Good you're finally awake," a voice came.

You looked towards the voice it was Naraku, "Let me go."

He laughed lightly as he came in more and ripped the bottom part of your kimono.

"He'll kill you when he finds out."

Naraku just laughed at you and moved on top of you. You screamed and struggled against your holds but it didn't help any. After he left your neck was on fire. You knew what it was from and it sent tears down your eyes. You had left said you be back in a few days and now he would think you cheated on him. You closed your eyes. Over the next few days, you had been working on your restraints and they had become looser. But during that time Naraku had been coming in at least twice a day you had to assume it was only twice a day. You couldn't see the sun or moon so you didn't know what time it was. You had finally gotten out of the restraints and pulled yourself off of where you had been stuck. Once you placed your feet on the ground, they almost gave way. You had practically no strength from being there and not fed. You left there quickly and headed back to the castle. You stopped by the forest edge your neck had been on fire for days it was beyond killing you. But then you also felt sick all of a sudden, you put your hand against the tree and leaned over and started throwing up. You looked at the castle and then headed towards it. Once you stepped into the main room all movement stopped and you where stared at. You had an idea of how horrible you looked, your kimono was torn, you knew you probably smelled like another demon, and your neck was throbbing.

"Sakura," Mika's voice came as she stared at you.

You didn't say anything as Sesshomaru's form appeared with his eyes red, he looked beyond pissed probably ready to kill you. You couldn't say anything as you collapsed all of a sudden from the exhaustion your body felt and the pain you were in.

When you came to you found yourself in a bed it was your shared bed with Sesshomaru. You were in a clean kimono and your wrists seemed to be healed up. You sat up but the moment you did you felt sick. You got up quickly and went into the bathroom where you started throwing up. You heard the door open then and voices, "Relax Mi Lord."

"Don't tell me to relax Mika," Sesshomaru growled at her.

You had gotten up after a few and left the bathroom, entering the main room. The moment you had entered back, you were pinned by your throat against the wall.

Your hand was at his wrist trying to get him to release his hand on your throat. He stared at you for a few before he let you fall to the ground where you were left to cough.

"You're not keeping it," he said with a growl.

"What are you talking about?" you said between coughs.

"You're pregnant," Mika said.

You didn't hesitate with your words, "I don't want it," you said tears coming to your eyes.

"What don't want your lover's child," he said not looking at you and heading towards the door with Mika already out the door.

"He was not my lover. I would…" You stopped more tears coming to your eyes and he was already out the door, "Its Naraku's." The name had brought him back in the room by himself.

"What?" he growled his eyes turning red he looked down at you.

You didn't look at him, "He ambushed me with two of his followers when I was heading back here and then took me." You cried more then. He came over to you and picked you up. He brought you back over to the bed and laid you on it. He then moved your head to the side; you felt his teeth then in your neck. You tried to move away from him because of the pain that came from it but he held you down. You whimpered and tears fell from your eyes. After a little longer, he pulled away from your neck and looked at you. You felt his hand go through your hair. You didn't look at him you didn't want to. His hand then moved down to your chin and moved it so you were facing him. You looked at him his eyes still red but seemed to be lessening slowly. You just looked at him. A knock came to the door and then Mika walked back into the room. She had a cup in her hands as she walked over to the bed.

"Here drink this," she said to you as you took the cup from her. You looked up at her and moved so you were sitting up before you drank from the cup. You finished it quickly and then handed it back to her, "That is disgusting," you said.

She gave a light smile, "Just get some rest."

**Okay sorry this took me a while to get out but I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I did make it longer than normal.**

**Reviews are always loved. **


	20. Chapter 20

You had gone to sleep easily and you were left in the room alone. You don't know how long you were asleep but you did register when someone was shaking you awake. You stirred but didn't open your eyes just turned on the bed. You felt the persons hand again as you finally turned back over and opened your eyes. Your eyes came in contact with Mika.

"Yes?" you said lightly

"You need to drink this," she said holding up a cup so you could see it.

You sighed slightly as you sat up and took the drink from her. Drinking it quickly like before, "Why does it taste so bad," you stated as you handed her the empty cup.

"It's the herbs that are used in it," she said as she got up and headed to the door.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" you asked looking out of the window so you could avoid her look.

You heard her stop and turn, "He left with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. He won't be back till."

You didn't let her finish her sentence, "till I'm not pregnant anymore," you had felt the tears in your eyes. You didn't want him gone you wanted him here with you and at the same time you didn't want him here to see you. You couldn't bring yourself to ever look and him even though what happened wasn't your fault.

"He's still upset; being gone for a little should help."

You didn't say anything else to her and she left you in the room. You laid back on the bed but didn't go back to sleep. Mika over the next three days had brought the drink to you twice a day and then didn't give you anything after that. You were laying on the bed it had been three days since you had a drink and Mika was checking you out. You weren't even paying attention to her you were looking outside.

"All done," she said to you. You just looked at her and didn't say anything. "Did you want me to send him a message?"

"No, he can come back when he wants to," you said as you got up and left the room. People stared at you as you walked down the halls and into the dining hall. People weren't working anymore just looking at you and it was angering you quickly.

"I know you all have work to do; now do it," you growled out. They went back to their work quickly and you sat there just looking at nothing.

In the next few days you ended up outside with five soldiers in front of a wooden wall. Three of them where the sons of the lords. You had knives in your hands and you were throwing one up and down in your hand as you spoke to the soldiers. "Move or flinch and I will make sure to cut you."

None of them said anything as you threw the first knife it landed just above Jiro's head, the next knife was dangerously close to what Orochi prized and Sakura smiled at this. She was getting ready to throw the next one when a voice came.

"Sakura," it was emotionlessly said.

You let out a breath and threw the other knife landing near Haruo's hand. You turned around and didn't even try to look at him.

"Did you want something?"

"Come inside," he said and walked away.

"You can go," you said to the soldiers as you walked towards the castle. You came in and entered the dining room, stepping up to the chairs you and Sesshomaru occupied. He was already sitting and you took your seat quietly. Food and drinks where brought out to the two of you. Mika, Rin, and the commander of the army where all sitting at the table. They ate in silence, no one knew what to except between the two of you and it was safer just to remain quiet. One of the girls was giving Sesshomaru more food and at the same time overly flirting with him. This would have raised your temper automatically before but now it was just a heartache. You turned your head to the side so you were looking at something other than the table. You don't know what happened you just saw her walk away. You bit at your lower lip and then stood up. You walked away from the table and no one said a word to you. You were walking down the hallway when you stopped near a wall. You turned and looked at the vase that was there it was a nice piece. You picked it up and threw it against the opposite wall. It shattered into millions of pieces and echoed through the hallway.

"Not in a good mood Mi Lady?" a voice came

You didn't turn towards the voice, "What do you want?"

"Nothing," the voice said.

"Then go away."

"You know when my parents made the deal with the lord I don't think target practice was in there mind."

You turned towards the voice then and stared at Orochi. You didn't say anything to him, "What are you doing in here? You really think it's wise to be around me right now?"

"I don't think it really matters now does it?"

"What are you talking about?" you asked him

"Well, you are damaged now. What makes you think he'll want anything to do with you now," Orochi said with a smirk playing on his lips.

You didn't say anything to him, "Go."

"Why don't you make me?" he said taking a step closer to you. You just looked at him and took a step back from him. You ended with your back against the wall and before he even came closer to you, there was a slight growl behind Orochi. Orochi just gave a smirk to you before he bowed slightly and then left. You didn't move from your position on the wall but stared at the shatter pieces of the vase that you had destroyed. Sesshomaru walked past you and after a little bit you finally followed and headed to the room. You weren't sure how to act at this point you where conflicted with feelings. You were lost in your own thoughts as you combed your hair.

"We shall have guest here tomorrow."

"For what?" you asked lightly

"A gathering."

"Do you expect me to be there?" you were hoping he didn't.

"Yes."

"I don't want to be there."

You didn't hear his movements but you saw him behind you. You lowered your gaze to the brush you where placing on the top of the table. He grabbed your hand pulled you to your feet and turned you around. He lifted your chin so you were looking into his eyes. His hand went across your check and you were not use to the behavior he was showing you at the moment.

"I don't want to be there, I can't."

"The lords and there mates will be there you have to be down there as well."

**Because I feel bad with how long the last chapter took me here's another one I hope you all enjoy.**


	21. Chapter 21

You pulled away from his grasp and headed to the bed. You laid down and went to sleep. You were not asleep long before you woke up from a dream holding Naraku in it. You sat up in the bed, running your hands through your hair you could see the moon shining into the room. You placed your hand on your check and could feel the tears that had fallen from your eyes. You went to get out of bed but your wrist was grabbed and you were pulled back into the bed. You didn't struggle as you were pulled into his body his arm wrapped securely around your waist. You turned in his arm and he let you as you rested your head against his chest taking in his scent. His arm then tightened again around you and you fell back to sleep. The next morning you woke up to his movement. You didn't want him to get up you wanted him to stay so you could sleep with him there. "Stay," you said your voice light. He looked over at you and came back over to the side of the bed. He sat on the edge of it running his hand through your hair pushing it behind your ear. You looked up at him slightly. He leaned over and placed his lips to the side of your head, "Go back to sleep," he stated before he got back and left the room. You tried to go back to sleep but it was in vain. After a few moments, you got up and headed into the bathroom where you took a hot bath. You closed your eyes as you leaned your back against the wall. You relaxed for a little bit in silence just letting your mind go blank. Course that was put to a stop when you heard your name said. You opened your eyes and looked over at who it was. It was Mika; at this point, you were starting to think she was a jack-of-all-trades. She helped with your clothes, helped with medical issues, and some other things as well. "Mika is there anything you don't do?" you asked her.

"No, I do it all," she stated and held a towel up to you.

You got out and walked over to her and took the towel from her. You wrapped it around you and then walked into the room and sat on the bed. "Anything you would like to wear today?" she asked as she walked towards your clothes.

"Something long," you stated to her.

She looked over at you, "Covers your arms as well?"

"Yes," you said to her.

"Sakura are you okay? This isn't like you to cover ever part of you," she stated to you.

"I don't feel like showing off my body right now," you stated to her.

She didn't say anything else as she pulled out a dark blue kimono with print on it. You placed it on and headed down to the main room where most the people had already arrived. You found Sesshomaru easily as you approached him with a glass already in your hand. "Lady Sakura," the other lords acknowledged her.

She nodded her head to them. She was quiet after that just listening to their conversation. She was usually outspoken but she just didn't have it in her after everything that happened.

After a little bit longer Sakura slipped away from the guests and headed back up to the bedroom. She couldn't do it she couldn't be around those people right now. She sat on the bed and looked at the wall across from her. She heard the door open and shut behind her, his scent told her it was him.

"I can't do it. I can't be down there," she stated to him. "I lost my first child from being poisoned, my second I didn't want because it wasn't yours," she started there was probably more but tears started to fall from her cheeks. He didn't say a word to her and she wasn't expecting him to say anything to her either.


End file.
